Narugaa Songfics
by GaAiRa
Summary: This is about friendship and love between two main characters, the Red and the Orange. "Hanya kumpulan cerita NaruGaa yang terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu favorite author."
1. Candle

**Disclaimer: the charas are Kishimoto sensei's, author just own the plot**

 **Song lyrics by Yamada Ryosuke**

 **Translation by haruyama5993**

 **Warning: BL story, typo**

 **.**

 **CANDLE**

"Ne Gaara"

"Hm?"

"Aku….Aku….."

"Ya?"

"Iie….nandemonai"

Dia mengakhiri perkacapan itu begitu saja, hanya dengan kata itu, tanpa ada penjelasan lagi. Semuanya…berakhir.

Andai aku bisa lebih peka, lebih berani untuk mempertanyakan keingin tahuanku, mungkin semuanya akan berbeda. Tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Namun…semuanya sudah berakhir, tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan begitu pun juga dengannya.

 _Yoru no sora nijimu hikari wo katasuku me miageteiru  
Ano hi ni wa mou makimodosenai kanashimi minai youni shite_

 ** _I looked up and shrug to that night sky with blurred lights_**

 ** _We can no longer rewind to that day. I did so as not to see the pain._**

Hari itu tak lagi sama dengan sebelumnya. Waktu yang biasa kita habiskan bersama hanya sekedar untuk menjelajahi kota yang dipenuhi dengan salju putih dan hiasan-hiasan lampu di sepanjang jalan tak akan pernah datang kembali.

Kini aku hanya berjalan sendiri menyusuri keramaian, sementara sosokmu yang biasanya berjalan di sampingku, menceritakan banyak hal tentang sekolah, tentang orang-orang aneh yang melintas di hadapan kita, kini berjalan beriringan dengan orang lain. Orang yang akan mendampingimu, for the rest of your life.

 _Machijuu ga kirameiteru boku no omoi wo sagashite  
"Nani shiteru?" tte denwa shita mukou dareka to warau kimi no koe_

 _"Yokatta ne, ja… mata ne"_

 ** _The town is sparkling as I search for my feelings_**

 ** _"What are you doing?" You asked on the other end and I heard you laughing with someone_** ** _else_** ** _._**

 ** _"I'm happy for you. See you…"_**

"Gaara…aku secara langsung mengundangmu sebagai tamu special di acara pernikahanku nanti. Jadi kumohon, datanglah! Aku ingin sahabat trebaikku ada di saat hari istimewaku," ucapmu dengan nada yang agak canggung. Kau mendatangiku dan memberikan undangan pernikahanmu secara langsung hanya karena ingin memastikan bahwa aku akan menghadirinya atau ingin memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja dengan keputusan yang kau ambil?

"Aku akan datang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir", ucapku tenang, meskipun dalam hati aku merasa sesak, seperti ada batu besar yang tiba-tiba jatuh dan menindih paru-paruku, membuatku tak bisa bernapas bebas.

"Arigato na~", balasmu dengan senyuman yang seharusnya aku pahami waktu itu bahwa senyum itu menyembunyikan kesedihanmu.

Andai aku bisa lebih peka

Kini aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa semua jalan yang kita pilih, semua takdir yang sudah terlewati adalah yang terbaik untuk kita.

Setelah bertahun-tahun aku berusaha mengelak dari perasaan ini, menutupinya sebaik yang aku bisa, aku rasa suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa benar-benar menguburnya.

 _Shiawase negaeruyou boku ga dekiru koto wa_

 _Kimi to mita yume noseru hoshi ga kono te ni ochinakute mo_

 _Nidoto aenakute mo_

 _Ano egao ga zutto tsudzuku tame_

 _Kimi ni muketa omoi no hi wo negai komekesu koto_

 **I wish for your happiness. That's the only thing I can do.**

 **The dream I shared with you, even if the star doesn't fall into my hands**

 **And we don't meet again**

 **As long as that smile continues forever**

 **I'll wish for the light that holds my feelings for you to disappear**

Aku berdiri di antara tamu-tamu yang lain, menghadiri acara terpenting dalam hidupmu. Kukenakan setelan jas maroonku. Ingatkah, kau pernah bilang maroon adalah warna yang paling cocok dengan kepribadianku? Kau paling senang saat melihatku mengenakan apapun yang berwarna maroon dan dengan tulus memuji penampilanku.

Kini….sebagus apapun penampilanku, tak akan mengalihkan pandanganmu pada sosok wanita yang kini berada di sampingmu, menggandeng tanganmu, dan tersenyum bahagia tiap kali matamu bertemu dengannya.

Kini…aku hanyalah pemeran pendukung yang tak jauh berbeda dari yang lain, yang bahkan jarang tersorot kamera. Dalam cerita hidupmu, wanita di sampingmu itulah yang sekarang menjadi heroine.

Setelan jas warna putih yang kau kenakan sangat melengkapi gaun berwarna putih yang dikenakan wanitamu. Kalian begitu serasi.

 _Kanashimi wa mou iranai yo tojita hitomi no oku ni wa  
Hora atarashii hi wo tomoshiteiku masshiro na kimi no sugata_

 ** _I no longer need this sadness as I close my eyes_**

 ** _See, there's a new fire lighting up on your pure white form_**

Dengan perlahan, aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk melangkahkan kaki mendekati kalian. Mencoba menjadi sahabat baik yang memberikan ucapan selamat atas pernikahan sahabatnya.

"You look so cool. Omedetou…" kataku saat menjabat tanganmu dan senyumanpun mengembang, menghiasi wajah tampanmu.

"Arigatou," ucapmu padaku. Akupun hanya menganggukkan kepala, dengan cepat kualihkan pandanganku kepada wanita cantik yang kini memberikan senyum lembutnya padaku. Kujabat tangannya, dan kuucapkan kata selamat itu untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu…semuanya pun berlalu.

Aku hanya bisa menatapmu dari kejauhan, melihatmu tersenyum bahagia saat menjabat satu persatu tamu yang berdatangan. Akhirnya….kau benar-benar menemukan kebahagian yang kau impikan.

 _Shiawase afureruyou sotto mimamotteru  
Kimi ga miru yume tsumeta hanataba ga hirari to matte  
Namida ukabe aruku ushiro sugata mitsume  
Itsu no hi mo kimi ga waratte sugosemasuyou  
Kono hi ni negatta_

 ** _You overflow with happiness as I gently watch over you_**

 ** _With the dreams you see that fills you, the flowers lightly flutter_**

 ** _The tears emerged as I stare at your walking figure_**

 ** _The day will come where you'll spend it laughing_**

 ** _Is what I wished for in this light_**

Tanpa kusadari, air matapun mengalir dari sudut mataku, sedikit demi sedikit membasahi pipiku. Maaf…meskipun aku sudah berusaha keras untuk bertahan, aku masih saja merasakan kesedihan di hari bahagiamu ini.

 _Furisosoideiku omoi wa marude namida mitai ni toketa kyandoru_

 ** _This falling emotions in me are like tears from melted candle_**

Tapi…..aku berjanji, meskipun berat untuk menerima semua ini, aku, sahabatmu akan tetap mendoakanmu, mendoakan untuk kebahagianmu.

Aku berharap perasaanku ini akan cepat memudar, jadi aku tak akan lagi menatapmu dengan keraguan dan benar-benar bisa kembali menjadi sahabatmu. Bukan seseorang yang masih mengharapkan cintamu.

Again….kekkon omedetou! I wish you happiness, now and then.

 _Yureru hi mitsume negau yo shiawase de iru you ni  
Tooku kara kokoro kara omotteiru  
Dakara kimi ga tsurakunatta toki wa  
Ima made no hi ja nai tomoshibi kimi no moto e todokeru kara  
Yume wo negatta ne_

 ** _I wish for your happiness in this flickering light_**

 ** _From a far, that's what I feel from the bottom of my heart_**

 ** _So when things get tough for you_**

 ** _I will send you the light, different from what has been lit before_**

 ** _I pray for your dreams._**

 ** _._**

 **#Naruto's side story#**

Mungkin ini sedikit bodoh, tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar menyimpan perasaan untuk sahabat baikku. Dia laki-laki, ya aku tahu itu, tapi bukankah cinta tak pernah memandang bulu?

Kepribadiannya yang tertutup bagaikan magnet yang menarikku untuk terus berusaha mendekatinya. Sudah berkali-kali aku berusaha untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi, keberanianku tidaklah cukup untuk hanya sekedar mengucapkan kata, "daisuki da yo". Aku terlalu takut akan penolakan, aku takut perasaanku hanya akan menjadi penghalang diantara kita. Aku terlalu takut untuk kehilangannya.

Dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk menyerah. Biarlah aku tak bisa memilikinya, asalkan kita bisa masih bisa bersahabat itupun sudah cukup.

Aku akan memendam perasaan ini sendiri.

Disaat itulah sosok lain muncul dalam hidupku. Seorang wanita yang dengan tulus mencintaiku, dengan keberaniannya menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku rasa ini memang takdir. Takdir yang memintaku untuk bersama yang lain. Takdir yang secara tersirat menyatakan bahwa aku tak berjodoh dengannya.

Kuputuskan untuk belajar mencintai orang yang mencintaiku, dan akan berusaha melupakan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu.

Karena aku tahu, suatu saat nanti dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untuk terus bersamanya, for the rest of his life.

'Boku wa kimi no shiawase negaimasu' bisikku dalam hati, untuknya, orang yang kucintai.

.

 **~OWARI~**

 **.**

 ** _AN: Yapz….ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu mellow ciptaannya abang Yama, judul ff pun sesuai dengan judul lagu yaitu Candle. Salah satu lagu JUMP kesukaan author sih… :P_**

 ** _Yah…..special buat 10_** ** _th_** ** _anniversary nya Hey!Say!JUMP, author berencana buat ff NaruGaa dari beberapa lagu JUMP yang lain. Lagu mereka banyak yang maknanya bagus kok. ^.^ yah…mungkin buat yang satu ini lagunya agak sedikit nyesek. Author juga kagak ngerti apa yang merasuki pikiran si Ayam tiba-tiba ngurung diri di kamar, gelap-gelapan cuma diterangin lilin, terus nulis lagu nyesek macam ini. Habis patah hati? Yaelah….punya cewek aja kagak dia. XD ok...cukup. ntar kalau bahas si Ayam jadi panjang x lebar._**

 ** _Btw thanks for reading! If you don't mind please give a review, ok?_**


	2. Listen

**Disclaimer:**

 **The charas are Kishimoto's-sensei**

 **Song by One Ok Rock feat Avril Lavigne**

 **LISTEN**

 **.**

 **You always call me full of regret  
You want me to save you again**

"Aku sudah lelah. Aku tak akan pernah mempedulikannya lagi." Ucapmu kesekian kalinya, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali, aku bahkan sudah lelah menghitungnya.

"Ne…Gaara bantu aku untuk melupakannya." Pintamu lagi dan lagi…..kau tahu, aku bahkan tak tahu harus membantumu dengan cara apalagi.

 **All these years, the days go by  
I've seen you fall a million times  
Everybody makes mistakes**

Aku ingat tengah malam itu kau datang ke apartemenku, membawa dua kantong plastic yang penuh dengan kaleng bir.

"Yo, Gaara!"

"Naruto? Kau tau ini jam berapa?"

"Ah maaf…kau tahu…aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi. Aku hanya butuh teman ngobrol."

"Kenapa tidak dengan _nya_ saja?"

Ekspresi wajahmu berubah semakin muram dan aku tahu masalah yang sama pasti terjadi lagi.

"Biarkan aku masuk ok?" pintamu, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku hanya diam, membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam. Entah sampai kapan tempatku akan kau jadikan pelarian.

Sunyi….

Kau hanya duduk diam di sofa depan TV, matamu menatap lurus ke layar TV yang tak menyala. Pandanganmu kosong. Dan seperti biasa aku hanya memandangi perilaku anehmu dalam diam.

"Hey, jangan berdiri di situ saja. Kemarilah! Temani aku minum!" perintahmu, memberikan isyarat agar aku duduk di sebelahmu seperti biasa.

"Ayo minum!" kau menyodorkan satu kaleng bir kepadaku.

"Aku tidak minum. Harusnya kau tahu itu."

"Ah ya ya….Gaara tidak suka minum alcohol, alcohol hanya akan membuat syarafmu rusak, iya kan?"

"Kalau kau tahu itu harusnya kau juga tidak minum."

"Yah….kau tahu, aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikiranku."

"Dan kau akan membaik keesokan harinya?"

"Nah….."

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri Naruto. Kalau kau merasa dikhianati, kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja dia?"

"Tak semudah itu, Gaara."

 **It feels so hard to watch you hurt  
From the pain, a lesson learned  
This is how you find your way**

"Pipimu memar. Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Hah…"

"Tidakkah kau lelah dengan hubungan seperti ini?"

"Yah….mungkin. Tapi, aku tak akan menyerah. Akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku tulus mencintainya."

"Meskipun dia sudah berkali-kali menyakitimu? Apa kau benar-benar sudah jadi seorang masokis, huh?"

"I'm not a child anymore. Aku tahu apa yang aku pilih."

"Baka!" sekalipun aku membentakmu karena kesal, kau masih saja menunjukkan senyum bodohmu itu.

"Ne, Gaara"

"Hm?"

"Arigato" ucapmu, masih tersenyum.

"Buat apa?"

"Karena kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Jawabmu, tersenyum.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengambil pelajaran dari semua ini," kataku. Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi.

 **It feels so hard, I've been there too  
Sky so dark, no way through  
Stories only scars can tell  
I've got so much love for you, my friend  
Ride or die until the end  
But only you can save yourself**

"Mou iiyo. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Kau benar-benar sudah berubah. Pergilah sesukamu! Jangan pernah menampakkan diri di hadapanku lagi!" ucapmu tenang tapi dari nada bicaramu siapapun akan tahu kau tengah hanyut dalam amarahmu.

Aku hanya memperhatikan kalian dari tempatku berdiri, tak berniat untuk mendekat untuk mencampuri urusan kalian. Hanya menatap dan berharap ini benar-benar akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kau beradu argument dengannya.

Dia berlalu dari hadapanmu tanpa sepatah katapun, meninggalkanmu tanpa permintaan maaf. Kau benar-benar dicampakkan, huh? Pasti sangat sakit, tapi percayalah ini yang terbaik. Semua pasti akan berlalu.

.

Kau pun beranjak dari tempatmu berdiri, berjalan ke arahku.

Saat mata kita bertemu, saat itulah kau memandangku dengan tatapan menyedihkan itu. Air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan di ujung matamu, perlahan mengalir.

Saat itu juga, aku dikejutkan dengan pelukanmu yang erat.

Kau memelukku sembari meluapkan rasa sakitmu dengan tangisanmu yang sedari tadi kau tahan.

"Gaara, aku melakukannya. Aku sudah memutuskan hubungan kami," ucapmu lirih.

"aku tahu."

"Dia sudah benar-benar meninggalkanku sekarang. Apa setelah ini aku akan baik-baik saja?"

"Semua pasti berlalu. Kau hanya butuh waktu untuk melupakannya"

"Ne Gaara"

"Hm?"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, ok?"

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Yakusoku?"

"Yakusoku."

Kuharap penderitaanmu akan segera berakhir, Naruto.

 **You just have to listen, listen  
I hope that you know  
Listen, listen  
I won't let you go  
I wish I could save you from the pain you've been through  
And all I can tell you is the best thing to do  
You've gotta listen, listen  
Listen, listen  
Listen, listen  
To your heart**

 **Naruto POV**

"Ne Gaara? Wanna go out today?"

"I…."

"Please!"

"Baiklah."

"Ok. Aku jemput sekarang"

Bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadarinya dari dulu kalau aku masih punya sahabat sepertinya? Disaat orang yang paling kusayang tak mengharapkanku, dia masih setia berdiri di sampingku. Bodoh jika aku harus terus terpaku dengan cinta yang menyakitkan karena menghabiskan hari-hari dengan sahabat terbaik itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Itu adalah suatu bentuk kebahagian yang lain.

.

 **OWARI**


	3. Tasty U

**Warning: a little adult content**

 **Disclaimers: Charas are Kishimoto's-sensei**

 **Song by Hey!Say!JUMP**

 **Translation by Sayori-story2**

 **.**

 **TASTY U**

"Angh….ah!"

"M-motto….hnn…."

Ah….desahan yang tak henti-hentinya meluncur dari bibir mungil itu bagaikan melodi yang membangkitkan garaihku. terus dan terus…semakin dalam aku menanamkan milikku ke dalam hole hangatnya.

Hanya itu yang kuingat.

2 hari berlalu setelah aku tidur dengannya, pria manis misterius yang kutemui di bar milik temanku, Shikamaru.

Setelah semalaman kami menghabiskan waktu kami di kamar hotel, bercinta hingga kehabisan tenaga, paginya aku terbangun sendiri di kamar hotel. Tempat tidur yang acak-acakan karena aktivitas kami, sudah setengah rapi. Dia sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Hanya meninggalkanku begitu saja dan ingatan yang masih berputar di kepelaku, menghantuiku sepanjang hari.

'Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya' pikirku sembari mengingat-ingat wajah manisnya yang penuh dengan peluh.

"Naruto! Hoey! Kau mendengarku kan?" tanya sahabatku, Kiba yang sekarang duduk tepat di hadapanku, menatapku dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal

"Hm? Ah….ya…bisakah kau ulangi kata-kata terakhirmu?" pintaku

"Dengar! Hari ini kau harus ikut denganku. Kau tahu, menemui Hinata dan calon tunangannya. Kau harus membantuku untuk membatalkan rencana mereka."

"Ah…ya ya….aku paham," jawabku tak bersemangat.

Biar kujelaskan, Kiba dan Hinata, mereka sudah 2 tahun berpacaran, tapi…baru beberapa hari yang lalu orang tua Hinata berusaha menjodohkannya dengan anak rekan bisnis keluarganya. Dan mereka akan melangsungkan pertunangan mereka dalam waktu dekat ini. Karena itulah, Kiba mengajakku untuk membodohi si _"anak manja"_ (julukan yang Kiba berikan pada calon tunangan kekasihnya itu. Yah…meskipun dia sendiri tidak tau betul seperti apa karakter pemuda itu, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah anak kaya pasti manja. Karena itu ia memberikan julukan itu padanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kiba itu teman yang benar-benar bisa memanfaatkan temannya dengan baik. Kali ini dia ingin memanfaatkan kedudukanku sebagai pewaris Uzumaki Corp.

"Dengar Naruto, kalau kau bilang bahwa kau, pewaris Uzumaki Corp berpacaran dengan Hinata dan tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan orang yang menganggu hubugan kalian, dia pasti mundur."

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat percaya diri seperti itu?"

"Mochiron desu… dia itu Sabaku Gaara, putra bungsu dari Presdir Kazekage Corp. Bukankah perusahaan itu ada di bawah kendali perusahaan keluargamu?"

"Wakatta wakatta!", tekanku, aku terlalu malas untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya lagi.

.

.

Kami sampai di tempat perjanjian tepat 10 menit lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan.

"I'm nervous", ucap Kiba sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

'Yang harusnya gugup itu aku, baka Kiba,' pikirku dalam hati. Kadang teman satu ini bisa jadi lebih bego' daripada diriku sendiri.

"Disana!", celetuk Kiba sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke suatu tempat.

"Mereka duduk disana! Ayo cepat!", jelasnya lagi, kali ini sambil menarik tanganku, membuatku harus mempercepat langkahku untuk menyamai langkahnya.

Hinata yang menyadari kedatangan kita langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia terlihat gugup dan kikuk seperti biasanya, sementara calon tunangannya yang duduk membelakangi kami terlihat tenang tak terusik sedikit pun dengan kehadiran kami berdua. 'So cocky, huh?' batinku.

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun!", Kiba langsung menyapa kami saat kami sudah berdiri di sebelah mejanya.

"Konbanwa, Anata", sapaku balik, memulai permainan drama seperti yang sudah direncanakan.

"K-kon-banwa", ucap Hinata yang semakin gugup.

Kiba yang berdiri di sampingku sudah memasang wajah jengkelnya. Dengan bersungut-sungut memandangi pria yang masih duduk tenang di hadapan Hinata.

Ngomong-ngomong soal calon tunangan Hinata, aku belum mengarahkan pandanganku kearahnya sama sekali. 'seperti apa dia?'

Sungguh suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkan saat pertama kali aku menatapnya. Wajah manis itu, rambut merahnya, dan tattoo "ai" di dahinya, dia benar-benar pria misterius yang selama ini menghantui pikiranku. Bertemu dengannya di situasi seperti ini benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang….WOW.

"Konbanwa cutie", tanpa sadar kata itu terselip begitu saja dari mulutku. Matanya melebar, mungkin pertemuan ini juga mengejutkannya, membangunkannya dari zona tenangnya.

"A-apa k-kalian sudah pernah bertemu s-sebelumnya?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Hinata yang kini menatap kami dengan heran.

"I-iie," dan jawaban inilah yang langsung diutarakan oleh si merah. sepertinya dia mau menghindar, huh? tapi sungguh, aku tak akan melepaskannya. Kali ini, tak akan kubiarkan dia kabur meninggalkanku tanpa jejak lagi. 'I'II definitely get you'

"Oey, Naruto. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Cepat duduk di sebelah Hinata!"

Shit! Kiba menggangu saja. "memangnya siapa yang akan duduk di sebelah Hinata, huh?" bisikku tepat di telinganya.

"Huh?apa maksu…"

Aku tak mau mempedulikan protesnya lagi, yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah duduk di sebelah si merah lalu….

"Hello, Sabaku-san. Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda disini," sapaku, sembari memberikan senyum terbaikku kepadanya.

"senang bertemu dengan anda juga", jawabnya tenang dan singkat. Geez, dia benar-benar pangeran ice. Secepat itu dia bisa mengontrol emosinya kembali. Tapi aku tak akan kalah.

Kiba dengan wajah kesalnya terpaksa duduk di sebelah Hinata. Ini memang tak sesuai dengan rencananya, tapi siapa peduli?

"Perkenalkan, aku Inuzuka Kiba, teman baik Hinata dan Naruto. Aku disini untuk mensupport sahabat baikku yang ingin mempertahankan hubungan mereka," jelas Kiba yang sama sekali tak dipedulikannya. Dia masih tenang sembari menyeruput tehnya.

"That's right. aku ingin acara perjodohan kalian dibatalkan. Karena aku tidak rela orang yang kusukai bersama yang lain," jelasku mulus. Sengaja kuletakkan tanganku tepat di atas pahanya, sebuah bentuk penekanan bagi tiap kata-kataku yang mungkin hanya dia yang mengerti. Tubuhnya tampak kaku. Tidak nyaman eh?

"Hinata dan Naruto sangat mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak SMA. Jadi, sebagai sahabat mereka saya juga menentang perjodohan kalian," tutur Kiba dengan penuh kesungguhan. Aku hanya mendengarkan sambil melanjutkan aktivitasku, mengelus paha si merah yang masih berusaha menunjukkan sikap tenangnya.

"Jadi,,,bagaimana jawaban anda Sabaku-san?", tanyaku. Senyum licik terlukis begitu saja di sudut bibirku, melihat wajah yang memaksa untuk tetap tenang sementara satu tangannya mencoba melawan aksiku, yang justru kini tertangkap olehku. 'Tangan yang halus untuk ukuran lelaki', pikirku kagum. 'he really is gonna be my man'

"Sumimasen, aku permisi ke toilet sebentar," ucapnya tegas. Ia baru bisa melepaskan genggamanku. Berdiri dengan cepat dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kami.

"Eh….apa dia mencoba menghindari kita untuk menemukan strategi?", tanya Kiba heran. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku.

"Tapi….lihatlah! aku tidak akan kalah darinya", kata Kiba bersemangat.

'Oh God! Aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu Kiba', pikirku dalam hati.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus ke toilet," ucapku santai

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kiba itu. Dan dengan tenang berjalan menuju tempat dimana si merah bersembunyi.

"Shit! Shit! Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan tindakan sevulgar itu? benar-benar menyebalkan!" keluhan itu terdengar samar dari dalam toilet.

"Ehm…siapa yang menyebalkan cutie?" sepertinya pertanyaanku sudah membuatknya kaget. Ekspresi kagetnya terlihat dari cermin di depannya. Dengan cepat iya berbalik menghadapku.

"K-kau? Kenapa kau disini? Kau mengikutiku?"

"Yah….aku hanya tidak ingin target incaranku kabur seperti waktu itu", ucapku, berjalan mendekatinya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku? I-ini….", kulingkarkan tanganku ke pinggang rampingnya sembari membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telinganya.

"H-hanase!" dia berusaha untuk mendorongku tapi sayangnya pelukanku lebih kuat.

"I won't", then I kiss him hard on the lips.

"Hah..hah..hah" he is panting after that long kiss. Bibirnya sedikit membengkak dan wajahnya memerah menyaingi rambutnya. Melihatnya seperti ini…it really turns me on

"Let's continue it in my room", bisikku, kugigit sedikit cuping telinganya.

"W-what are you just talking? Mereka masih menunggu kita di luar. Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh lagi," protesnya, wajahnya bersungut-sungut saat memarahiku. So fucking cute

"like I care about it. Ikou!"

"Hanase yo!", dia masih saja melawan saat aku menggendongnya keluar dari restaurant melalui pintu belakang. Beberapa mata memandang aneh ke arah kami, but…..who cares?

.

Kurebahkan tubuhnya di atas _King sized bed_ ku, lalu aku merangkak di atas tubuhnya, memandangi ekspresi takutnya saat dengan cepat ku buka kancing kemejanya.

"S-stop it! Why do you do this?"

"eh ….nande? Itu karena aku tak bisa melupakan malam itu. kau tau tidak apa yang sudah kau perbuat padaku huh? bayanganmu selalu menari-nari di kepalaku. Karena itu, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengamu. Dan….aku mau hubungan kita tidak hanya berakhir dalam semalam."

"Muri…..kono wa muri."

"Muri? Nande?"

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Hyuga Hinata"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"I-itu…pertunangan kami akan memberikan masa depan yang cerah untuk Kazekage Corp."

"So desu ne? it is the political arrangement, right? Kalau begitu, kau tidak benar-benar menginginkannya kan? Kalau begitu tak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan."

"What do you mean, baka? Ini tak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Ayahku….kau akan berurusan dengannya. Dia bisa menjadi orang yang sangat mengerikan, kau tahu?"

"Emm….Sabaku Rasa-san, am I right?"

"B-bagaimana kau tahu namanya?"

"sepertinya aku lupa menyebutkan kalau aku adalah pewaris dari Uzumaki Corp. kau tahu tidak, Kazekage corp, perusahaan ayahmu itu ada di bawah kendali kami. Jadi yah….bisa kau bayangkan sendiri kan kalau ayahmu menentangku?"

"U-uso!"

"U-uso janai yo. Kau bisa menanyakan langsung kepada ayahmu. Setelah urusan disini selesai tentunya," jelasku sembari menyesap aroma tubuhnya.

Then I start to attack his flawless collarbone.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?", benar-benar, dia masih saja melawan.

"I really want you, Gaara. So please….let me do you," it's my one final answer before our first round.

 ** _I want to love you_**

 ** _The fingers that seem to break easily and the manicure's sweet scent is drifting away_**

 ** _The moment when your lips move a bit, indicating that our night is just starting_**

 ** _Beautifully, innocently, and forever after….can you love me?_**

 ** _I'll make you sway with the romance like how I've promised you_**

 ** _A goodbye, a touch and a goodnight (Tasty)_**

 ** _Let's go back to that night_**

 ** _Kiss me kiss me all night_**

 ** _Kiss you kiss you strongly_**

 ** _Beautifully, innocently, and forever after….can you love me?_**

 ** _I don't need a lie from you anymore_**

 ** _I want to love you_**

 **.**

 ***OMAKE***

"Ohayou, babe!" ucapku saat pertama kali iya membuka mata dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ohayou", balasnya pelan. Tak tahan dengan wajah bangun tidur yang manis itu, kukecup bibir merah yang sudah membengkak karena aktivitas kami semalam. Gah…..I don't even remember how many round we have done.

"It was great," kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Hmm…..but my ass is terribly hurt," he murmured while pouting his lips.  
"Eh…..tapi kau juga menikmatinya semalam kan?"

"Hmm…..untuk masalah sex, kau memang yang terbaik," tuturnya malu, wajahnya bahkan memerah lagi saat mengatakan ini.

"Yokatta," ucapku yang langsung memeluknya erat. Dia hanya memendamkan kepalanya dalam dekapanku.

Aku senang, bahwa ternyata bukan hanya aku yang tak bisa melupakan malam pertama itu, karena dia juga mengalami hal yang sama.

It was just great

He was great

And I am deeply in love with him

 **#OWARI#**

 **AN:** ** _Akhirnya bisa ngerjain Baa-chan. Sudah lama dimintai buat ff dari lagu Tasty U, tp baru bisa ngerjain sekarang. Jadwal padat merayap. -_- inipun gak bisa buat full lyric, hanya sedikit cuplikannya saja. Tapi semoga suka!_**

 ** _Author sengaja gak masukkin adegan2 Lemon buat jaga rate cerita tetep T. ini aja nulis karena baa-chan yang overdosis nih lagu & slalu bilang 'pikiran hentaiku muncul tiap kali dengerin nih lagu'. Duh! Makanya jangan terlalu diresapi. Lol_**

 ** _Btw, thanks buat yang udah mau baca nih ff! maaf bahasanya campuran. Lagi suka yang campur2 =D_**


	4. White Love

**Disclaimer : Charas are Kishimoto's sensei, song by Hey!Say!JUMP**

 **Warning : BL**

 **WHITE LOVE**

 **.**

 ** _I love you I love you kore ga unmei to iu no sa_**

 _I love you I love you, this is what we call fate_

 ** _Love story with you_**

.

 _#13 Desember 2013_

Di luar salju turun untuk pertama kalinya. Itu adalah saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu yang duduk seorang diri di sudut café tempatku bekerja. Rambut merahmu adalah atribut yang paling kuingat, terlihat kontras dengan kulit putihmu, namun sangat melengkapi wajah manismu yang tak banyak menunjukkan ekspresi itu. Matamu terpejam, bibir merahmu menggumamkan sesuatu. Sepertinya kau sangat terhanyut dengan lagu yang kau dengarkan dari earphone yang terpasang di telingamu. Saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya aku memiliki ketertarikan padamu, seorang pemuda yang mungkin 5 tahun lebih muda dariku.

 ** _Deai wa kiseki no you ni koi no kaori wo hakonde_**

 _This miracle is like an encounter carrying the fragrance of love_

Entah sudah berapa lama aku memandangimu sampai aku tak sadar bahwa matamu tak lagi terpenjam. Kini kau menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kubaca. Namun…saat kedua sudut bibirmu terangkat, saat itulah jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, bahkan lebih dari ketika aku berlari marathon untuk lomba antar sekolah.

 ** _Ima kaze fukinuketa_**

 ** _Kokoro ni saita hana wo yasashisa de sodatete yukou_**

 ** _Kareru koto wa nai_**

 _Now as the wind blows,_

 _The flowers that bloom in my heart is growing with kindness_

 _And it won't die_

 _#14 Desember 2013_

Kau datang lagi dan duduk di tempat yang sama. Dan akupun, seperti sebelumnya berusaha mencuri kesempatan di waktu kerjaku hanya untuk memandangi wajah manismu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitasmu. Tangan kananmu secara terampil menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas putih di atas meja, sementara tangan kirimu menompang dagumu, dan sesekali kau menyunggingkan senyum.

"Naruto, ayo kerja! Jangan hanya diam disitu!", dan aku mendapat teguran dari rekan kerjaku. Mungkin aku harus mulai mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk sekedar menyapamu.

.

 _#15 Desember 2013_

Kau datang dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang. Kalian terlihat sangat akrab. Tangan perempuan itu sesekali mengusap kepalamu. Kau tahu? Aku bermimpi bisa melakukan itu padamu. Dan lagi…..untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum sangat sangat lebar, melihatkan gigi putihmu yang tersusun rapi. Itu adalah saat aku merasakan perasaan senang melihatmu bahagia, namun cemburu pada orang yang mampu membuatmu sebahagia itu. Keberanian yang aku kumpulkan untuk menemuimu serasa memudar. Mungkin cukup untukku hanya dengan memperhatikanmu dari jauh.

.

 _#16 Desember 2013_

Aku tak melihat kedatanganmu sama sekali. Entah kenapa itu membuat hatiku merasa sepi. 'Mungkin besok dia akan datang', gumamku dalam hati, hanya berusaha untuk menyemangati diri, berharap kau akan muncul di esok hari.

.

 _#17 Desember 2013_

Aku masih belum bisa melihatmu lagi.

.

 _#18 Desember 2013_

Masih…masih belum. Kau masih belum menampakkan diri.

.

 _#19 Desember 2013_

'Aaargggghhh! I'm getting frustrated now!'

"N-Naruto-kun, daijoubu desu ka?", pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba dilontarkan oleh rekan kerjaku saat aku tanpa sadar mengacak-acak rambut pirangku.

"D-daijoubu. Ha-ha!", jawabku, yang masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa bodoh. Ya, mungkin aku sudah gila karena tak bisa melihat wajahmu 3 hari ini.

.

 _#20 Desember 2013_

Salju turun untuk kedua kalinya, namun aku masih belum bisa menemukanmu di seluruh sudut café. Apa yang harus kulakukan? aku bahkan tak tahu apapun tentangmu. Bagaimana bisa aku menemuimu? Café inilah harapan satu-satunya untukku bisa bertemu dengamu.

'Aitakatta!' bisikku dalam hati.

Aku masih menunggumu hingga jam kerjaku habis. Kali ini aku pun harus pulang dengan perasaan sendu lagi.

.

"Orenji-san!", aku dengar seseorang memanggil dalam perjalanan pulangku. Bukan namaku. Aku tak mempedulikannya.

"Orenji-san matte!", panggilan itu lagi. Aku tetap berjalan. Mungkin seseorang sedang memanggil orang lain yang…..aku tak melihat seorangpun di jalan.

"Orenji-san chotto mat-" kata itu terpotong begitu saja, menggantung di udara yang dingin, sementara sosok yang mengucapkannya masih diam termangu, begitupun denganku.

Ya….karena aku merasa panggilan itu ditujukan padaku, aku memilih untuk menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik ke belakang. Saat itulah aku menemukan sosok yang dari beberapa hari yang lalu kunanti. Kau, dengan jaket maroonmu berdiri tepat di belakangku, tanganmu seperti hendak meraih mantel yang kukenakan.

"K-konbanwa Orenji-san!", ucapmu agak gugup, kau menundukkan kepalamu saat memberi salam padaku.

"Kimi…" kataku terputus oleh ucapanmu berikutnya.

"Watashi wa Gaara-desu," ungkapmu seraya tersenyum.

'Gaara ka? Gaara!', aku berteriak dalam hati, betapa senangnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.

"Orenji-san no namae wa dare desuka?"

"Uzumaki Naruto-desu."

"U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to", ucapmu mengeja namaku. "Jya, Naruto-kun, tsukiatte kudasai!"

"Eh?" aku tidak tahu lagi ekspresiku seperti apa waktu, kau benar-benar mengejutkanku dengan pernyataan itu.

"Suki da", ucapmu lagi, seolah menjawab ketidak yakinanku akan pendengaranku yang kukira memburuk karena berdiri di malam yang sangat dingin ini.

"Ya..ano…mungkin menurutmu aku aneh, tapi sungguh….aku menyukaimu."

Aku hanya diam memperhatikanmu. Dengan wajahmu yang memerah kau terus meyakinkanku. Entah apa yang membuatku akhirnya tertawa pelan.

"Eh! Doushite?", tanyamu tiba-tiba, membuatku membungkam mulutku.

"Apa kau anggap aku lucu? Seorang bocah yang berani-beraninya menyatakan cintanya padamu, huh?", tanyamu dengan nada lebih tinggi, bibirmu mengerucut. Gah….aku benar-benar ingin melumatnya.

"Gomen! Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja…"

"Hm?"

"Hanya saja….harusnya aku yang sekarang menyatakan cintaku padamu".

"Huh?"

"Apa kau tak pernah menyadarinya? Akulah orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu. Dan kau tahu, betapa sedihnya aku saat tak bisa melihatmu beberapa hari ini."

"U-uso!" jawabmu tak percaya.

"Iie..uso janai"

"…."

"Daisuki da~", ucapku sebelum mengecup bibir merahmu yang sesuai dugaanku, sangat sangat lembut.

 ** _Ame agari kagayaita kono sekai no dokoka de_**

 ** _Niji wo saga shiteitanda onaji sora no shita de_**

 ** _Tatta hitotsu dake negai ga kanau no naraba kimi ga hoshii yo_**

 _Sometimes in this world, it shines after the rain_

 _As we look for the rainbow under the same sky_

 _If I was granted one wish, then I want you_

 **.**

 _#20 Desember 2017_

"Nandesuka?"

"A gift for my beloved Gaara."

"Eh, a gift?"

"Hai~ happy anniversary my sweetheart!", ucapku, seraya memberikan pelukan hangat untukmu, orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku.

"EH!", kau mendorongku dan menatapku dengan ekspresi horror.

"Nande?"

"Aku….aku melupakannya. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?", katamu panic. Tingkahmu hanya membuatku tersenyum kecil.

"Dai-jou-bu! Aku tahu kamu sangat sibuk dengan tugas akhirmu," jelasku, yang kembali memelukmu, berusaha menenangkanmu.

"Tapi aku belum punya kado untukmu," gumammu pelan.

"Jya….bagaimana kalau itu saja~~", bisikku tepat di telingamu.

'N-nani?" kau langsung melepas pelukanku dan menatapku heran.

"Bukankah besok kamu tidak ada jadwal menemui dosen, hm?"

"Eto~ " haa….jangan harap kali ini kamu bisa menghindar.

"Jya~ ikou!", tanpa basa basi aku langsung menggendongmu, membawamu ke tempat…. yah…..kalian tahu sendiri kemana kan?

 ** _Saisho de saigo no koi wo hajimeyou yo_**

 ** _Tada hitori dake aisuru hito ni sasagu yo omoi wo komete_**

 _You're the starting of my first and last love_

 _I only have one person I dedicate my love with all of my mind_

 ** _I love you I love you_**

 ** _Kore ga unmei to iu no sa_**

 _This is what we call fate_

 ** _Love story with you_**

 ** _Nani ga ate mo zutto mamoritai kara_**

 ** _Dare yori mo hitoshii kimi e_**

 _Whatever that will happen, I'll always protect you_

 _You're my beloved person above everyone else_

 **~OWARI~**

 **AN:** Harusnya author ngeupload nih ff pas tgl 20/12/17, tp gak ada waktu gara2 harus nyiapin buat ngetrip ke kawah ijen =D jadi baru bisa upload sekarang. Tau sih kalau 20 Des bukan narugaa's day, cuma tanggal ini tanggal rilisnya single White Love, lagu baru HSJ buat ost movienya Chii yang tayang 27 Des ini. seneng deh mereka makin aktif ^.^ dan seeeneeeng bangeeet Yama makin cantik. Yuto juga lebih agresif sekarang. Plakk! Otak fujo mah gini. :3 dan...author mulai dgn tahun 2013 soalnya tahun itu pertama kali author kenal Jumps. dulu author kpoper. disini kpoper semua ya?

Btw, jujur nih ff author buat gitu aja, gak mikir plot cuma mikir "harus buat ff dari lagu White Love", jadi mohon dimakhlumi kalo gaje.


End file.
